


Gutter Mouth

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-11
Updated: 2007-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: A little bit of dirty talk never did anybody any harm...Draco talks dirty, Harry rises to the challenge





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Gutter Mouth  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Un-beta'd, any mistakes are mine so poke me  
 **Rating** \- NC17 all the way baby  
 **Word Count** \- 1044  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco  
 **Warnings** \- Adult Language, Slash, Sexual Situations, Dirty Talk  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot lines. I make no money from this, and mean no offence by any scene depicted within this story  
 **Summary** \- hahaha…if you find a plot in here I'll give you a medal  
 **Author's Notes** \- comment!prompt from If_In_Solitude who asked for bottom!Draco porn with a prompt of _We are all in the gutter, but some of us are looking at the stars._

Set in the _Chronicles_ Universe, using prompt 37 _'Heroes'_ of my 100quills table.

Other stories in the _Chronicles_ Universe can be found [here](http://softly-sweetly.livejournal.com/tag/chronicles+series)

 

 

 

"I want your cock in my mouth."

Harry almost choked on his expensive whiskey at Draco's whispered words, and his cock immediately sprang to attention. They were at a stupid Ministry function and Draco seemed intent on making Harry pay for bringing him. Apparently spontaneous combustion through over-whelming arousal was Draco's method of choice in achieving this. Harry shifted in his seat and checked the people sat nearest them. All were engrossed in their own conversations, paying the hero of the Wizarding World and his lover no heed.

"I want to feel your dripping head slam against the back of my throat, taste your pre-cum on my tongue."

"Draco…"

"And when you force past my gag reflex, your thick cock blocking my airway, I want you to pinch my nose between your fingers, make my skin flush with arousal and oxygen deprivation, making me wait until the last second before you relent."

Harry moved his hand under the table and slammed the heel into his groin hard, needing the pain to avoid ruining his trousers. 

"My gorgeous hero, fucking my mouth, using me for his own sick pleasure."

"Heroes…heroes don't…gods Draco…"

"Even heroes need release. Even heroes need to escape boring Ministry functions to sodomise their lovers over and over again. Even heroes have to fill pretty, dirty gutter-mouths with their seed."

Harry moaned, and Draco snapped away from him as attention was drawn to them. Minister Shacklebolt looked concerned. "Harry, is everything alright?"

Harry was beyond answering, flushed and sweaty with arousal, and Draco took advantage of that. "He hasn't felt well all day. I told him we shouldn't come tonight, but he didn’t want to let you down."

"You shouldn't have come if you were ill, Harry. You two get on home, and I'll see you when you're better."

Draco smiled, steering his quivering mass of boyfriend out of the hall, ensuring he said goodbye to all the right people before they left the room, heading over to the apparition point and Apparating home quickly. They'd barely stopped spinning when Harry shoved Draco roughly against the corridor wall, crashing their lips together in a kiss that was all teeth and need. When he pulled away Draco shivered at the look in jade eyes, trembling as Harry's hand came up to caress his neck. "On your knees."

He moved obligingly, fumbling Harry's belt and fly open, humming with delight at the sight of his lover's cock springing free. He didn't have the time to move onto it, Harry had slammed his hips forwards first, pushing through Draco's lips and hitting the back of his throat hard. Draco's cock twitched as he fought his gag reflex. Harry was hard and trembling, Draco knew the brunette was close, and he worked on swallowing him down, taking Harry in to the root. Fingers tangled painfully through his hair and then Harry was coming, flooding his throat, making him choke on the bittersweet fluid. 

When Harry pulled his softening cock out of Draco's mouth the blonde coughed, flecks of come hitting his hand, sending a jolt through Harry's sluggish body. He knew the blonde had to be aroused to the point of pain by now – the dirty word games affected Draco just as much as they did him. "Bedroom, now."

Draco hastened to obey, but he obviously wasn't fast enough, because Harry's hand on the small of his back was propelling him faster, directing him to their room and pushing him onto the bed while Harry moved to the wicker chair next to the dresser, shedding his clothes and sprawling out in it. "Prep yourself."

A whispered spell banished his clothes to the laundry basket, and Draco summoned the lubricant from the bathroom, spreading a generous amount on his fingers as he let his legs drop open. He held Harry's eyes as the brunette fisted himself back to hardness, and Draco trailed his fingers down his chest, leaving an oily trail leading to his goal. He hissed in a breath as he pushed one finger inside of himself, knowing how to play Harry, knowing the brunette liked seeing him be rough. "Oh gods Harry…fuck I wish this were you…finger-fucking me…"

Draco dropped his head back against the pillow, easing a second finger in and scissoring them as Harry moaned and growled across the room. He increased the pitch of his own moans, the creak of the wicker confirming he'd achieved his goal just seconds before the bed dipped with Harry's weight. His hand was pulled roughly out of his body, and then there was blunt pressure there, Harry's cock demanding entrance even as Draco's body tried to fight. He forced himself to relax, his breath stolen as Harry breached him. "Fuck…so big…split me…Harry…"

Words left him then, as Harry settled snug between his legs for a moment, paying faint lip-service to letting Draco adjust before he pulled back out and set up a slamming rhythm. Draco wanted to scream, to keep talking, keep riling Harry with words, but he could barely get the breath he needed to stay conscious, and Harry's hand tugging ruthlessly on his prick wasn't helping. 

It was all over far too soon for Draco's liking, even though he tried to hold off under Harry's onslaught, it was impossible and he came hard, coating both of their bellies with ropes of slick white come and arching his back impossibly as he shook. Harry kept on through his orgasm, kept battering his prostate with violent strokes until finally he tensed, his face a study of pleasure as he growled out his orgasm and collapsed against Draco's chest. 

They lay panting together, both a little stunned by the intensity Draco had provoked. Harry was the first to recover enough to speak, and he pressed a lazy kiss to Draco's shoulder before he pushed up on his elbows and looked down at his lover. "Gutter mouth."

"We're all in the gutter Harry. But some of us look up at the stars."

Harry smiled, leaning down to kiss Draco and hissing as the blonde clenched around his soft cock. Pulling back from the kiss he slid from Draco's body and collapsed on the mattress, pulling Draco against him and letting his eyes drift closed. "I love you too."


End file.
